Visions
by eyesonly1
Summary: A man, a plan and the hard way of realization
1. Visions

Visions  
  
New York, Manhattan 2003  
  
He sat in his chair and hide his face in his hands. The rain was dashing against the windows. The storm was loud. He couldn't understand this. Well, he never had but this time it was different. He looked over to the couch, watching his wife and his daughter. He just had seen their deaths. It made him sick and he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, but as soon as he did, the pictures began to flow through his mind again. He was different. He had a gift also a curse. He saw things, things that will happen in the future. Usually it were stuff like, weather, births and accidents. He stopped trying to prevent them a long time ago. He knew he had to accept them, learn that destiny isn't just a fairy - tale. But this time was different. He had seen the future. What will happen in 2030. And it was the first time he was too shocked to move. All he'd seen was war. Death and Despair everywhere. Destroyed houses, burning woods. It was hell on earth. . Mutants and Humans were fighting against each other. Killing each other. He sighed. And he realized that he had to change the future, to save his family and the whole world. He had to destroy every mutant on earth. But slowly and inconspicuous. He already knew how to do it. 


	2. A new dress and an invitation

A new dress and an invitation  
  
New York, Westchester 2003  
  
Rogue walked through the store with her best friends Jubilee and Kitty. All teachers and a few students were in the mall. Storm needed a new toothbrush, Scott and Logan needed things for their bikes and the girls wanted to buy their dresses for the ball.  
  
"Oh my God", Jubilee screamed. Kitty and Rogue appeared at her side. "Look at this dress! This is absolutely incredible."  
  
Kitty grinned. "But it's blue. I though you only wearing yellow things".  
  
She nodded, looked at Rogue and smiled brightly. "That's not for me", she said.  
  
Rogue stared at her and shook her head. "No way I'm gonna wear that". Her friends watched her and laughed.  
  
"Why not? It's beautiful. You're going to look like an angel in it", Kitty said.  
  
She stepped back.. "You can't call THAT a dress. I mean it's almost nothing, it's a piece of cloth. Okay, it's a beautiful piece of cloth. Doesn't matter, I can't wear that".  
  
"Come on! Everybody will love it." Jubilee whispered. "Even Logan".  
  
Rogue smacked her. "Shut up. It doesn't matter to me what Logan thinks about my dress."  
  
Her friends looked at each other smiling. "Of course Rogue. Come on, we know you like him a lot".  
  
"Of course I do. He's my best friend, he always was." She assumed feeling nervous.  
  
"We see the way you look at him. He isn't just your friend. No.. you really fell in Love with him. But it's okay we believe he feels the same about you", Jubilee stated.  
  
"Bullshit. It doesn't matter what I'll wear at the ball or what I'll say to him. He is always going to see me as his little, untouchable and helpless girl."  
  
She sighed. Her friends stared at her and then grabbed her arms.  
  
"Now we're going to buy this great DRESS and then we'll go to the hairdresser opposite. You'll be feeling much better when we done with you". They said.  
  
She smiled. "God I love you guys."  
  
A few hours later:  
  
Logan sat in his bed, trying to read a book. But loud steps in the room next to his drove him mad. He groaned and stood up. When he opened the door and looked in it he saw Rogue wandering around.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She looked up surprised.  
  
"Just thinking", she muttered.  
  
He sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "Do you mind to think somewhere else"?  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, without stopping walking around. The next time she passed him, he grabbed her arm. He watched her thoughtfully face and smiled.  
  
"Do you want to speak about it? Maybe I can help", he proposed.  
  
She looked up and nodded smiling.  
  
She followed him to his room and sat down beside him. The window was open and the cold wind blew into the room. Logan saw her shiver in her thin pyjama and laid a blanket around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks", she said.  
  
He leaned back, watching her and smoked a cigarette. "How was your day? Heard you went shopping with your friends, while I spent my time with One-eye."  
  
She nodded. "We bought our dresses for the ball. Jubilee and Kitty choose one for me", she answered and grinned.  
  
He stared at her and laughed. "Let me guess. It's yellow with pink stripes, right"? She giggled. "No. Actually it's blue. It's beautiful."  
  
He smiled relieved when he noticed her face flushed and her bright grin. She seemed to be in a better mood now.  
  
"What did you do with Scott? I'm sure you two spent your whole time in this store to buy spares for your bikes."  
  
He sighed. "We probably would have because Scott was dancing and jumping around. I've never seen him this happy. But when I told him that he would act like a girl, he proposed to got somewhere else. Thank God", he said.  
  
Rogue laughed and leaned against his shoulder.  
  
"What did you think about?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. He smiled. "Come on Rogue. Tell me".  
  
"Well, I tried to decide me for one boy. Bobby, James and Charlie asked me out for the ball. I don't know who to choose", she whispered.  
  
Logan couldn't help but feel jealously. He knew he didn't own her but he didn't like to share her. Everybody but not her.  
  
She watched him as he rubbed his chin. "Really? Well; I may be able to help you. You don't want to hurt any of them, right"?  
  
She nodded. "Pick no one of them", he answered.  
  
She raised her eyebrow confused. "What? But I can't do that. I would be all alone".  
  
He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Well, if you want to.. we could.. I mean I haven't got a girl yet either.. and.. ", he stuttered.  
  
She flushed and grinned. "I would love to go with you. I can tell the boys that you asked me first. I know they scared of you".  
  
Logan sighed relieved. Wasn't this hard to ask a girl out after all. Maybe just because it's Rogue we're speaking about, he thought.  
  
She yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Aren't you tired", she asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Are you"?  
  
"No. Not a bit", she quietly said. He smiled. He knew she was lying but he also knew why. She was too afraid to sleep. Her nightmares would wake her up after all. He closed the window and saw her eyes already began to shut down.  
  
He bent over her. "Want to stay here this night"? She simply nodded and rolled into a ball. He took the blanket to her chin and switched the lights off. Then he sat down on the couch in the dark. Just watching her, listing to her soft breathing.  
  
And his book was totally forgotten. 


	3. Conspiracy plots

Conspiracy plots  
  
The brothers Dan and Greg stood behind a tree watching the students playing basketball. They grinned. "So this is a school for mutants?" Dan asked.  
  
Greg nodded. "We wait till it's dark and everybody is asleep. I don't think it will be too hard to get one of them."  
  
"What if they kill us with their powers?" He asked frightened. "They won't be able to. We'll surprise one of them when he's alone. They'll think he ran away or something like that. The school is huge, is going to last a long time till they find out one of their children is missing." Greg answered and snored.  
  
"He promised me that I can have the child when he's done."  
  
Dan looked at him confused. "The child will be dead, so it's no use to you".  
  
"Who says a kid has to be alive to be fun"? Greg said and laughed quietly. Dan watched him in Fear. This hadn't been such a good idea.  
  
Rogue stormed into Jubilees room. Kitty sat down with her and looked up. "Hey Rogue. Where have you been"?  
  
She let herself fall on the bed and sighed smiling. "He asked me out for the ball. He really asked ME", she said.  
  
Her friends were by her side in less than two seconds. "Who"?  
  
She laughed secretly. Kitty's eyes grew. "Oh my God! You aren't talking about Wolvie, are you"?  
  
"I am", she stated and sat up." I spent last night with him in his room. Her friends stared at her in shock. "What? Did you.. "?  
  
Rogue giggled. "What? No.. of course not. Are you crazy? How should this be possible"?  
  
They laughed. "No.. we talked about everything and nothing and after he asked me out I fell asleep. He stayed on his couch the whole night. God it was so great to wake up and see him, standing above me, smiling. Heaven is on earth", she whispered and sighed again.  
  
Logan sat between Jean and Storm while dinner. He ate quietly not really listening to what they others said. Now and again he turned around to look at Rogue. She smiled and laughed with her friends, she was doing good, much better than she had been the last weeks.  
  
Two questions bothered him badly. First, was she so happy because of him and second was it good or bad if she would be. He couldn't deny his beating heart when he saw her and his jealously when other boys talked to her. But he was scared to death. Not for himself but for her. She was a grown woman, ripe and responsible. He did know that deep inside but he still wanted to see her as a kid. As the helpless, untouchable girl he met three years ago. Jean asked him something but it doesn't matter to him. She was history. She had been a nice little flirt but nothing more, he realized that just right now.  
  
He caught a look of Charles and wondered if he could read his mind. But he smiled friendly so he guessed he didn't. Because if he would know that Logan felt this feelings, this love and the dangerous desire, he would be very concerned and also mad.  
  
Storm softly shook him. He turned around. "What"? He asked confused. "I just ask you if you go to the ball next Saturday", she said grinning.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah.. yeah I'm going".  
  
"And with who if I may ask", Jean stated and didn't look very happy about it. She put on her sexy smile hoping he would say: Well, with no one yet. Thought you might want to go with me.  
  
But to her disappointing he didn't. He didn't even saw her smile but pointed to Rogue. "I'm going with the kid", he said.  
  
Everybody stared at him. Charles cleared his throat. "You know what she'll think, right? Are you aware of the fact that this girl has a crush on you"?  
  
He swallowed nervously and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know", he said standing up.  
  
"You shouldn't do that, I mean breaking her heart", Scott said sounding really annoyed. After all Rogue always been like a sister to him.  
  
"I would never do that", he stated and took his jacket. "I would never hurt her".  
  
They watched him leave and Rogue did too. She couldn't hear what they said but their faces made it clear to her. They didn't want him to go out with her. She felt the anger and even hate when she saw Jean running after him. And she also saw Scott painful face. She really wondered why he did this to himself. She was a bitch, she hurt him and he still loved her.  
  
Kitty placed her hand on her gloved arm. "Don't worry Rogue. Logan isn't going to leave you just because of some stupid teachers".  
  
She managed a half smile. "Sure", she said. But she didn't really believed in it. 


	4. At night

At night  
  
Rogue sat by her window starring outside. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly it knocked. "It's open", she answered not moving from her place. Logan came in and she looked up surprised.  
  
"Hey Logan. What are you doing here"?  
  
He cleared his throat and swallowed nervously. And she realized what he was going to say. She had feared this moment the whole day. He was going to quit their date. She felt the tears forming in her eyes but she forced herself not to cry. Not in front of his eyes.  
  
"I need to talk to you", he began. "I.. I can't go with you to the ball kid. I'm sorry", he said looking down.  
  
She stood up. "I knew it Logan. I waited the whole day for you to come."  
  
He looked at her and gasped. Her face was as cold as stone but her eyes scared him. So full of pain and despair. He wanted to grab her hand but she flinched back.  
  
"Leave. There is nothing left to say", her voice was hard and emotionless. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Look Rogue.. I..", he began again but she cut him off.  
  
"Don't bother. I'm fine. Goodnight Logan", she said.  
  
He sighed. He wanted to hug her, to tell her why he did that to her and himself. He was only scared. He didn't want to hurt her. As long as he didn't know what he was feeling he couldn't stand to go out with her.  
  
He felt how much he hurt her, how much pain he caused her and all he wanted to do was taking it all back. But he heard a voice in his head, telling him not to.  
  
She saw that he wasn't moving but felt that she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. So she passed him and run out of the room. Damn it hurt so much. She loved him more than anything else. And he just was too blind to see it, to see that she wasn't a kid anymore.  
  
She ran through the dark hallway and then stopped. She leaned against a the wall breathless and dried her tears with her pyjama sleeve. She took a deep breath and walked back. She just hoped he would be gone when she arrived. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see two men in front of her. She was to shocked to scream. One of them grabbed her waist and covered her mouth with his hand. He pulled her to the door. She tried to scream and struggled against her attacker. She cried but it was just a low muffle. She was scared to death, all she could feel was fear. Suddenly he removed his hand and she took this chance.  
  
"Help.. me", she cried out but he quickly put his hand back.  
  
"Shut up mutie, or we're going to kill you. Copy that"? She nodded and the tears flooded down her cheek.  
  
Suddenly a door was opened. Scott looked outside to see her in the grip of the man. He stepped closer, his face full of anger.  
  
"Hey! What going on"? Before he could mover any closer, the second man crashed a piece of wood on his head. Scott fell to the floor and she let out a feared and despaired cry.  
  
While they dragged her out of the building all she could do was pleading to God. Please, please let Scott be okay, was all she thought.  
  
It was cold outside and she shivered. She saw a dark car standing in the middle of the park. She kicked around her, to get free but she had no chance.  
  
She watched as they pushed her into the car and drove away. She looked out of the window and saw the mansion getting small and smaller. She sobbed. She was lost. The men didn't even look at her, they drove through the night talking to each other like she wouldn't be there. And she sat on the backseat, scared to death. But she felt the Logan in her head and it comforted her a little bit. At last she wasn't all alone. 


	5. Realizations

Realizations  
  
Logan sat in the liberty when he heard a low scream. More like a pleading cry. He stood up. He walked slowly, tried not to meet Rogue in the hallway. He already hurt her enough today. He passed her room, seeing her door was still open. So she still wasn't back. He wondered where she could be. He wanted to look for her but he didn't. He surely was the last person she wanted to be found of.  
  
The hallway was dark and it was quiet. Nothing to hear. He already wanted to turn around and go back when he noticed that the door of Jeans and Scott's room were open. He stepped closer and saw a figure on the ground. His heart started to beat faster. Don't let it be Rogue, he pleaded. But it wasn't her. He kneeled down and looked at Scott who had a huge gash on the back of his head. He stood up to look in their room. Jean was still sleeping.  
  
He switched the light on and softly shook her. She rolled around and looked up. "You have to stand up Jean! Scott is hurt", he yelled.  
  
She needed a second to realize and then she jumped up. "Scott", she cried out when she saw him lying on the floor.  
  
"What happened"? She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. I came down because I heard noises and then I saw him", he answered. She just nodded and leaned over her boyfriend  
  
"Wake Storm and the professor, now", she said and he turned around to leave. All he could do was thinking about Rogue. He felt this strange feeling in his stomach. It scared him to death. It felt like something had happened to her. He shook his head. She definitely was with her friends right now, telling them what he had done to her.  
  
Soon the whole team apart from Rogue were assembled in the Medlab. Everybody was worried about Scott. Jean sighed and covered him with a blanket.  
  
"He'll be out for a few more hours bur as soon as he wakes up he'll be fine", she said and dropped into chair.  
  
Logan looked into nowhere. Of course he also was concerned but Rogue was also on his mind. He felt sick, wanted to jump up and run away. This whole day sucked.  
  
Charles sighed and rolled beside Scott. "How did it happen? Was it an accident"?  
  
Storm shook her head and held up a piece of broken wood. "Somebody knocked him out with that", she said.  
  
"Who would do that", Logan asked suddenly.  
  
Nobody answered but then Jean looked at him. "What about you"?  
  
He stared at her. "Do you really believe that"?  
  
Everybody gasped when she nodded. He stood up, trembling. Okay, in their eyes he wasn't Scott's best friend. But he still cared about him and would protect him with his life.  
  
"Why? Why should I've done this"? He asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"Because you're jealously. You love me and.. ", she began but he cut her of.  
  
"What? Do you really think that I love you Jean? I don't, I never did. Everybody knows my heart belongs to someone else", he said and they looked at her.  
  
She turned red. Storm smiled slightly. "You're talking about Rogue, aren't you", she asked and he nodded.  
  
Charles watched his team and sighed. "So; it wasn't Logan. I think that's clear to everybody. Do you want to accuse some more people or do you want to wait till he wakes up and tell us himself"? He asked and looked at Jean.  
  
She swallowed ashamed. She knew that he was really disappointed of her and it made her sick.  
  
Storm turned to Logan who stood by the door motionless. "You told her that you that you love her"?´  
  
He stared at her and shook his head. "No, I don't. Instead I quitted our date". He realized how stupid that sounded.  
  
"Everybody told me to. They said I would just hurt her after all. So, I went to her and told her we can't go to the ball together", he muttered.  
  
Storm groaned by the thought of what he'd done to this poor girl. "God Logan. Why did you do that? You aware that you tore her heart apart by doing this? Holy shit", she sweared  
  
He needed to take a deep breath. Again he saw her painful eyes in front of his own. This pleading look, searching for the why. Storm watched Jean, Scott and the professor.  
  
"You're not needed in here, right now. Go, wake her up and tell her what you're really feeling.  
  
She looked at him and he stood up. "Thank you".  
  
She nodded. "The world is breaking apart. I'm glad you found someone to hold on. She's everything you got Logan. Never forget that".  
  
He shook his head. "I won't Storm. I won't", he answered and with that he left the room.  
  
Rogue leaned against the window. They were still driving. Her face was pale and her eyes red and swollen. She couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheek. One of the man turned around. He looked at her and she saw guilt and pity. He really felt uncomfortable with what he was doing.  
  
"Stop crying. If you don't mess up things it'll be over in a few days", he said softly and smiled.  
  
She nodded and whipped her tears away. She didn't know yet that no matter what she would do, she still would be dead after this. There was no way to survive.  
  
Logan awoke with a start. He'd been asleep. He hadn't found Rogue so he'd decided to stay in her room waiting for her to come back. He looked at his watch. 8.00 a.m He heard noises and realized the whole school was already up. He opened the door and saw Jubilee and Kitty. He walked towards them. He expected them to be angry, because he had hurt their girl. But they smiled friendly. He realized that they had no idea of what happened at night. Now he was really worried. Rogue hadn't been with her friends that meant she was still missing. Before he could ask her friends, Storm ran down her hallway.  
  
She was pale. "Logan! Logan! Scott woke up a few minutes before", she yelled.  
  
The students stared at them confused but Charles appeared and leaded them into their classrooms. Storm was shaking.  
  
"I guess you haven't found Rogue yesterday", she said.  
  
He looked at her. "No.. how do you know"? He asked feeling his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
She swallowed. "She had been kidnapped". 


	6. A new friend

A new friend  
  
Rogue struggled and kicked around to fight him off. She sat in a room, without windows and doors. He came closer again, in his hand a syringe.  
  
"Hold still bitch!" He yelled and grabbed her arm. Suddenly the other one came in. "Greg!" The man turned around and Rogue escaped into a corner, sobbing.  
  
"Was is it Dan. I don't have time for your stuff", he muttered. "Let .. let me do it. I'll try it okay", his brother said nervously.  
  
He laughed. "All right. Try it.. I'll be back in a few minutes. If you'll fail, I'm going to hurt her", he assumed and left the room.  
  
Dan stepped closer to Rogue. He held up his hands. "Hey! My name's Dan. What's yours"?  
  
She whipped her tears away and looked at him. He smiled at her in a trustworthy way. "Rogue", she whispered.  
  
He nodded and kneeled down. "Listen. I don't want to hurt you, okay? I just need a sample of your blood. The sooner you let me take it, the sooner you'll be free again".  
  
She shivered. "Why? What do you want from me"?  
  
"We try to find a way, to heal you from your mutation", he answered. His heart pounded in his chest because he knew it was a lie. He watched her and he felt more and more guilty for what he was doing to her.  
  
She nodded and stretched out her arm. He sighed relieved and did it. She sniffed. "Who's the other guy"?  
  
He sat down beside her. "That's Greg, my brother".  
  
"He isn't that nice", she said and hugged her knees.  
  
"But he is. He's just nervous, that's all. Just.. just do whatever he want or.. or he hurts you, okay? He's okay but he has problems, ya know? He can't handle his hate and anger", he said and sighed.  
  
She nodded and leaned against the wall. She wanted to go back. She wanted to be home. Even if Logan was there, the man that broke her heart into pieces. She was scared after all but was relieved they doesn't seem to kill her. And Dan was really lovely to her. He wouldn't hurt her.  
  
Dan looked at her big brown eyes. He could see her fear but also Hope. And he felt worse than ever. She was so sweet and beautiful, she didn't deserve to die. Then Greg appeared.  
  
"Making friends Mutie? No need to.. you'll be dead in less than two days", he yelled and dragged Dan out of the room.  
  
Rogue jumped up, her face pale and full of fear. She looked to Dan. "You liar! You told me I would be free in a few days. You said you don't want to hurt me". She ran to the closed door. Dan looked through the glass. She pounded against the glass. "Let me out! Let me go"!  
  
She felt to the floor crying and sobbing. Greg snored and went away but Dan didn't move. He watched her and leaned his head against the door. "I'm sorry", he whispered.  
  
Logan looked out of the window. He hadn't moved since an hour. Storm and Scott tried to comfort him without success. He couldn't feel anything but fear. Fear for Rogue.  
  
Jean was with the professor, using Cerebro to find her. Scott sat in a chair, his head buried in his hands. "I'm sorry Logan. I'm so sorry".  
  
Logan turned around for the first time. He looked at Scott and noticed a small tear on his cheek.  
  
He sighed. "It's not your fault." Scott nodded.  
  
"We'll get her back. She will be okay. You two will be together again."  
  
"Yeah.. sure", he muttered and went to the window again. All he could think of what he did and said the last time he'd seen her. He wished he just could take it back. He didn't believed in what Scott and all the others said. Nobody knew where Rogue was hidden. She was lost without a trace.  
  
Dan and Greg watched him as he wandered around the room. "So, how much time till you can test it"?  
  
Greg cleared his throat and stepped forward. "I think one or two days more Sir."  
  
Dan sighed and sat down. "You want to see her Mister Jackson?"  
  
Jackson whirled around, ashen and nervous. He had panic written all over the face. "No! It's bad enough I have to kill a child. I don't want see it, knowing it'll be dead in a few days. I don't want to know anything about it, okay"?  
  
The brothers nodded. Jackson looked at them and then he left the room without a word.  
  
Dan turned to Greg. "Come on, we can't let her die. She's still a kid". His brother laughed and then he grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to kill her. Kid or not, beautiful or not. The stuff has to be tested before we can use it. And I warn you, if you help her to escape, I'll kill you. Brother or not. Copy that"?  
  
Dan nodded. Greg dropped him down and left. He watched him leave, knowing that his brother went insane. He loved him but he also realized that he was crazy and sick, and that he even would kill him, his own brother. He looked to the door, where Rogue was. "I'm sorry brother".  
  
Rogue sat in the corner, crying and sobbing. She would die, she really would die in a few days. She sniffed. She loved her life. Okay, a lot of bad things had happened to her in the past. She was a mutant, she couldn't touch and most of all Logan didn't love her back. Much things to be happy to die. But she didn't. She knew what she wanted to do in the future. She wanted to became a teacher at college or a politician. She wanted to change the world, into a better one.  
  
But none of this would happen. She was trapped in this sucked room, with no help. No one knew where she was hidden. They probably would find her, but too late, that was for sure.  
  
Suddenly the door was open. She saw Dan and glared at him heated. He held up his hands. She jumped up but he pointed a gun to her. She sat down again, knowing she had no chance.  
  
He stepped closer. "Listen to me. I want to help you. I want to get you out of here. What my brother and his chef want to do isn't right and I'll have to prevent it. So, I'll take my gun away now. Please don't hurt me, I just want to talk", he said softly and threw the pistol away.  
  
She smiled slightly, finally getting some hope. He kneeled beside her. "Hey how are you"? He asked trying to make conversation.  
  
She grinned. "I just realized I'm going to die".  
  
"That good, huh"? They laughed quietly.  
  
She sighed and looked at him. "What is going on? Why do you really need me"?  
  
Dan leaned against the wall. "Our chef, his name is Kevin Jackson. He has a gift but he isn't a mutant. He can see what the future holds. And he saw that there will be war in the future. War between Mutants and Humans. People are going to die, family will be ripped apart. He want to prevent it, to change the future".  
  
"By killing me", she asked.  
  
He shook his head. "No by killing every mutant on earth. Greg is a scientist. He have to create a poison that murder you all slowly and without anybody to notice."  
  
She stared at him in shock. And then she realized. "So, I'm the guinea- pig, right?"  
  
He nodded and she groaned. He softly touched her shoulder when he saw her feared eyes and the tears coming up. "That's not gonna happen. Tonight, when everybody is sleeping, I'll help you to escape."  
  
She looked at him. "Thank you Dan", she said and he just hugged her tight. 


	7. Just an AN Sorry!

A/N. Sorry, I didn't update yet, I will soon. I almost finished the story and then I'll post the last chapters together. As long as you wait you can read my new story, Two Freaks against the world. Or visions or something. Hope you like my storys. 


	8. Insane

Insane  
  
Logan looked out of the window of the jet. He lost his last hope to find her. It had been the third time that Charles thought he knew where she was. They never found anything.  
  
Scott watched him and sighed. He felt so guilty. Jean wanted to grab his hand but he flinched back. She had betrayed him, she was always playing with him. He had to stop it. For Rogue, she never had understood why he wasn't breaking up. He saw her hurt face but it didn't matter to him. Not anymore  
  
Storm closed her eyes in despair. The team was breaking apart. Everybody was losing hope. Nobody was talking, Scott seemed to break up with Jean. Logan seemed to be in his own world, sunken in self- pity. Charles felt also guilty and spent his whole time in Cerebo, trying to find her. The students were scared and confused by their behaviours. Kitty, Jubilee and Bobby missed Rogue a lot but they still believed in her return and never gave up hope.  
  
She sighed. "Please come back Rogue", she pleaded quietly. Because she realized that this unseen young woman was all that kept this school together. Slowly and unnoticed she had stolen everybody's heart.  
  
Back in the factory:  
  
Rogue couldn't sleep. She knew Dan would at the earliest arrive in 4 hours. But she was too nervous and frightened. She had enough time to think about her life, after all she maybe would die that night. She missed everybody so much. Even Logan, the man who broke her heart. She knew him, she knew the real Logan and why he did something like that didn't make sense to her.  
  
She could feel the professor in her mind often , but of course he couldn't figure out where she was. All he could see were grey walls, some blankets and a small lamp. She just hoped he would be able to read her mind so he knew she was still alive, still waiting for help and still believing in them. At last she wasn't that alone. Dan was really a nice guy and she liked him a lot although he had done a lot of shit, kidnapping her for example. But he had become a dear friend of her since their last conversation nevertheless.  
  
He had gone through hell, always standing behind his older brother who was much more loved by their parents. He tried to explain to her why he helped Greg to kidnap her and she understood. He felt so guilty about that and he really wanted to help her out. She sighed and covered herself with a blanket. All she could do was waiting and hoping that she would get out of this alive.  
  
Greg wandered around. His look was hunted and disconcerted. Dan sat on a chair looking the same although for a different reason.  
  
"Why isn't he calling"? Greg asked and paced around even more.  
  
"He will soon", Dan answered knowing their chef wouldn't call. He had cut the telephone- connections to make sure he could save Rogue.  
  
"Maybe we just should test it without him telling us to. He will understand", his brother said and he grinned in a sick way.  
  
"No!" Dan yelled and jumped up. Quickly he lowered his voice. He mustn't make him distrustful. "I mean, he clearly told us to wait for him to tell us. I'm sure he would be very angry".  
  
Greg glanced to him and shook his head. "Doesn't matter to me. I'll go and get the poison".  
  
Dan felt the panic rise up inside. He saw his brother running to the door and he realized that Rogue would die. He didn't hesitated, took a heavy book and crashed it on his head. Greg fell to the floor. A few seconds Dan stood still and watched his brother but some how he felt nothing. No guilt, no bad feelings cause knocking him out. And he realized how much he really hated this man how had destroyed his life. And then he ran out without looking back. Because it's never too late too change.  
  
He opened the door of the room. Rogue stormed to his side. He face scared and confused. "What are you doing here? I thought we would go at night".  
  
"Greg went insane.. he wanted to test the poison on you.. now. I knocked him out for a while but not long. We have to go", he yelled and took her gloved hand in his.  
  
They ran through the hallways. They were dark, the walls all grey and naked. Rogue could hear Greg's screams and felt her beating heart. She pleaded that the professor would read her mind right now and he would see where she was. That was their only hope. Dan stopped and looked around, to the left and the right. She realized he had no idea which way. They heard Greg coming nearer. She felt the tears form in her eyes again.  
  
Back in the mansion:  
  
Logan sat in his room and stared out of his window. He was numb inside, he didn't feel anything. And he was glad, he didn't. Finally the pain and this borderless fear had stopped. Rogue was dead, that was for sure. Storm kept telling him not to lose hope but he did. He would never be able to see her again, or telling her how much he loved her.  
  
So he sat there. Sunken in his self- pity. But suddenly Storm ran in. Her face was flushed and heated. "Logan! Logan!" She yelled excited.  
  
He looked up. "That's my name", he muttered.  
  
But she didn't let put off by it. "We found her. We really found her! She's alive"!  
  
In the factory:  
  
Dan noticed her fear and her tears and grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me Rogue! I'm gonna protect you, okay. It's my fault you're here so I'm gonna bring you out of here. I'll never let anything happen to you"? She nodded and sighed. She remembered how often Logan had said this to her and how much it always comforted her.  
  
He dragged her into a dark corner. "Stay here. I can handle him!" She looked at him sceptical. Greg was crazy, nobody could foresee what he would do next. But she nodded and pressed against the wall.  
  
And in this moment he appeared around the corner. Rogue gasped by his enraged face. He ran up to Dan and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Hey! You fucking son of a bitch! Where is the girl? Tell me"! He shouted and shook his brother.  
  
Dan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I swear! She ran away before I could catch her", he said with shaky voice. He didn't believed that he would buy this shit.  
  
And he didn't . He stared at him in pure hate. "Liar. Bloody, dirty liar! You knocked me out you asshole. And you helped her to escape. I'll kill you", he screamed and pushed him against the wall. Dan crashed against Rogue who helped him up quickly. But when she looked up she saw Greg standing in front of her.  
  
He grinned. "Look what we've got here. The little slut"!  
  
He stepped closer and she flinched away in fear. She felt the panic rise up in her again. But suddenly Greg was knocked to the floor again. Dan jumped on him and punched in his face.  
  
"Run! Run as fast as you can", he yelled to her without turning around.  
  
And she did it. Like a robot she moved through the hallways. She didn't look back, she just ran. Without knowing where to go. She felt like running in circles, she had no idea where she was. But somehow she managed to find the door. She stormed out and didn't even stop when she felt the wet grass under her bare feet.  
  
When she arrived the woods she stumbled and fell down. Sobbing she laid there and tried to clam down. After a few minutes she whipped away the tears and sat down by a tree. It was dark and quiet. No sound was heard. And she decided that she was save, at last for awhile. And before she could do anything else she fell asleep. 


	9. Finally Back

Finally back  
  
A/N: Okay, this one is longer. I hope you like it and please review. Thanks.  
  
Rogue awoke by some strange sounds and hold her breath when she heard quiet steps. Scared she pressed herself against the ground. Her heart beat madly in her chest. She was sure it was Greg who would kill her like he killed his brother. She saw a man coming nearer and couldn't stop her tears running down her cheek. She didn't want to die. Not now, not like that.  
  
Suddenly he spoke. "Rogue? Are you there"? She cried out in relief. It was Dan. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. "Dan! Oh my God. I thought, I thought he killed you".  
  
Dan managed a half grin and dropped to the ground. She stared at him horrified. He pressed his hands against a wound on his stomach. She kneeled down beside him and looked around. "Help", was all she got out. But they were alone.  
  
She shook him carefully. "Stay with me Dan. Please don't die, don't you dare to die on me", she cried and grabbed his hand. He didn't answer. "Don't.. ", she whispered despaired and let her head sank down on his chest. "Don't leave me alone".  
  
Logan was the first who jumped out of the jet. He ran to the building as fast as he could. Storm, Scott and Jean followed him quickly. Everybody was pleading that she was still alive.  
  
Logan ran through the hallway and stepped over Gregs dead body. His heart started to beat madly in his chest. Scott stared down.  
  
"It's him, that's the man who kidnapped Rogue".  
  
Jean sighed. "Well, one of them is dead but where is the other? And where's Rogue"? Storm opened the door of a room and Jean nodded.  
  
"That's the room that Charles described to me", she said.  
  
They only needed 10 minutes to realize that neither Rogue nor they guy were in the building. "Maybe they are outside", Scott suggested.  
  
Logan ran through the field and the wood which border on the factory. It was dark and he couldn't see a thing. Her death flooded through his mind again and again and it drove him crazy. He realized right now how much he loved her and how much he also needed her. She was all that kept his broken world together. If she would die, he would too.  
  
Suddenly something in the shadows caught his eye. His heart stopped beating when he saw Rogue on the ground in a puddle of blood. "No.. No.. Rogue". He ran to her and shook her. It almost startled him when she opened her tear filled eyes and looked at him. Before he could act she threw her arms around him and sobbed.  
  
"Logan. Logan", she cried. He needed to take a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed her against his chest. "It's okay.. shh.. it's over now. I'm here", he whispered quietly into her ear while stroking her hair.  
  
Jean and the others arrived. Relieved they noticed that she was okay so far. When Scott saw Dan, his anger grew. He grabbed him by the collar. Rogue whirled around.  
  
"No! NO let him go", she yelled and pulled him away. Storm stared at her. "Isn't he one of the guys who kidnapped you"?  
  
She nodded but tried to explain fast when she saw Logan's furious face. "But he saved me, he saved my life. He .. he helped me to escape and.. and was nice to me.. and gave me hope when .. Greg told me they wanted to kill me.. and .. and now he's dead", she cried and pressed her face against Logan.  
  
Jean kneeled down beside Dan. She reached for his pulse and sighed relieved when she felt one. "Shh Rogue, he isn't dead. He survive".  
  
Rogue looked up with a tear streamed face. "Really"? "Thank God. Thank you so much", she whispered and Logan had to admit that he was jealously. This guy really seemed to be important for her.  
  
"Is.. is Greg dead"? She asked scared.  
  
"You mean the other man with brown hair"? Scott asked and when she nodded he did too.  
  
And then he moved towards her and hugged her warmly. "Glad, we have you back Rogue", he said quietly. She smiled.  
  
Storm looked on her watch. "Time to go home. Charles is scared to death and we have to tell him the good news as fast as possible."  
  
Jean nodded. "I mean.. it's over now. We can go back home and we're leaving this behind us".  
  
Rogue shook her head remembering what Dan told her. "No we can't. Or mutants all over the world will die if we do".  
  
They all stared at her in shock. "What do you mean with that Marie", Logan asked. And then she began to speak.  
  
A few Hours later:  
  
Rogue sat in Cahrles office, with a blanket around her shoulders and with a extremly worried Logan beside her. He was so damn glad that he had her back and he even forgot what had happened between them. But Rogue also didn't mention it, not yet. She was so relieved to be back home and it felt good with Logan around her, so she decided to defer the inevitable talk on later.  
  
Right now wasn't a good time anyway. The whole X-Team tried to find a solution for their problem. They had no information about Dan's and Greg's Chef who had plannened all of this. And as long as Dan was unconscious they couldn't do anything. Charles wanted to read Dan's mind but Jean told him not to. His body was damaged a lot, and he really didn't need a weak mind too.  
  
Everyone talked but Rogue couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. She just stared out of the window and tried repress the pictures in her mind. Gregs muderous expression, her borderless fear and of course the blood streamed Dan, her new friend. Logan also noticed her being absent and he touched her shoulder slightly.  
  
She turned around and looked at him. "You should get some rest Rogue. You look worn out", he said softly and she nodded slowly.  
  
"Good idea", she answered and stood up. Logan laid protectively his arm around her shoulder. "I'll bring Rogue in her room. She needs to rest", he said with a firm voice which tolerated no contradiction. The others smiled warmly at her and let them leave the room.  
  
They walked through the dark hallway in silence. Suddenly she stopped. He looked at her in surprise. "What is it"?  
  
"You know that we need to talk, about what happened before the.. the..whatever. Anyway I would rather do it now and then go to bed with a clear mind than thinking about it the whole time while trying to get some sleep", she stated and looked at him.  
  
He swalloed. And then he grabbed her and and pulled her in his room. Without saying a word he closed the door behind them.  
  
She understood that he tried to tell her something and she sat down on his bed. He wandered around, ruffled his hair and sighed the whole time. He had no idea how to start. She just waited knowing how hard it was for him to find the right words.  
  
Finally he stopped running through the room and sat down beside her. He looked at her. "Okay. I'll try to make you understand why I hurt you so much. Please don't talk till I finished."  
  
She nodded and stared at him.  
  
"When I saw you the first time something happened to me. I changed. Suddenly my heart from which I didn't even know that it did exist, began to beat. And it beat for you. The whole time I tried to keep you in my mind as a little untouchable girl. To protect you, from me. I didn't think I could be a good friend, I hated myself for being a monster and was sure nobody could love someone like me. Awhile this worked out but not too long. You grew up and became more and more beautiful", he said and sighed.  
  
"And you kept on telling me that I'm not a monster and suddenly it was hard to keep myself from starring at you. Suddenly I had a head full of confused pictures of you and it scared me. We spent so much time together and I realized how much I love you. And then I asked you out for the ball. I didn't think you would say yes but you did and that was the greatest feeling in the world. But then everyone came and told me to stay away from you. They saw the monster in me and wanted to protect you. They told me not to hurt you and I listened to them. To protect you Rogue. Because I love you so much it hurts and now I know I can't live without you", he said and looked down.  
  
"But I do understand when it's too late for an excuse".  
  
Rogue didn't speak a word, she just stared at him and felt like fainting. He loved her, he really did. And he had said it out loud. Her whole body was on fire, her heart and everything burned. She just couldn't take hold of a single thought. But when she noticed Logan sitting there in silence, barley breathing she decided to tell him how she felt.  
  
And she did this with throwing her arms around him. Surprised her looked up to see her tear streamed face. She smiled slightly. "I don't know what to say first. That I forgive you everything or that I love you more than everything else in this world"?  
  
He laughed relieved and pressed her against his chest. "I don't care". She leaned against him and he stroke her back. "Don't you ever dare to leave me again", he said quietly.  
  
She shook her head, looking deep into his eyes. "I won't"! And she kissed him. 


	10. Battle

Battle  
  
Rogue sat beside Dan and waited for him to wake up. At some point, he opened his eyes.  
  
A few seconds he just stared at her confused and then she smiled at him comforting. "Hey! How are you feeling"?  
  
He groaned. "Like I've been shot in the stomach", he answered and grinned slightly. "That good, huh?" She smiled relieved. He seemed to be okay so far.  
  
"What happened"? She pulled the chair closer to his bed. "Honestly I don't know. The last thing I can remember is that you appeared and that you.. you were full of blood. And .. and that I begged you not to die", she said quietly.  
  
Dan looked at her. "Greg is dead, isn't he"? She nodded slowly and took his hand in hers. "It wasn't your fault. You know that right? He tried to kill you, you had to stop him."  
  
He stared at the ceiling and shrugged his shoulders. "He was sick, I know. But he was my brother nevertheless."  
  
She looked down, realizing how he must feel. And she was really relieved when she suddenly felt warm and comforting hands on her shoulder. Logan and the others had come in.  
  
She stood up so Charles could sit beside Dan. Logan pulled her closer sensing her sadness.  
  
"Hello Dan. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. How are you feeling"?  
  
Dan stared at him, realizing that he was the owner of this mutant school. "I'm.. I'm.. sorry. I swear.. I didn't want to hurt her, I..", he stuttered.  
  
Charles smiled warmly. "Don't worry. Rogue already told us what you have done for her. You are her savior, are you aware of that? And we're all really thankful that you saved her. Thank you".  
  
The boy looked at him confused. That wasn't the reaction he had excepted.  
  
"But I'm afraid that I have to ask you a lot of questions Dan. I understand if you say that you need more time. I really do. But your information could be very important for us", he said.  
  
Dan nodded. "Of course. I would tell you everything but I just cant remember. I'm sorry Professor".  
  
Charles placed his hands beside both sides of his head. "Don't worry. That won't be a problem. I won't hurt you, promise. But I need you to relax". He said and closed his eyes.  
  
Rogue leaned against Logan who wrapped his arm around her. "I love you", he whispered quietly.  
  
She smiled. " I love you too".  
  
An hour later:  
  
The whole team sat in Xaviers office again. And Charles told everyone what he had seen by reading Dan's mind.  
  
"I have to admit, this is an real problem which we have to solve as soon as we can", he stated and they nodded.  
  
"We know the name and the cell number of the man who let Greg and Dan make the poison. But we don't know what to do now. Any propositions?"  
  
Logan clenched his fist. "We kill him before he can do any more damage. And then the problem is gone."  
  
Everyone shook their head. "That's not the right way. We can't kill him. I think enough people got hurt", Rogue said firmly and Charles nodded.  
  
"I think Scott and me should go to get him. We'll bring him here and try to figure out why he hates mutants so much. Maybe we can change his mind", Charles repeated.  
  
Logan growled. "I want to come with you", he said. Rogue smiled. "Honey, we need him to be in one piece when we want to ask him questions. I think it'll be better if you stay here. With me", she answered.  
  
They grinned and she kissed his cheek quickly. Charles and Scott nodded and went to the jet. Storm went to take care of Dan and Logan grabbed Rogues hand and together they walked outside.  
  
In the park:  
  
Rogue laid in the grass, her head in his lap looking up at the sky. Thoughtfully she watched the stars.  
  
At some point she began to speak. "The whole time when I was in this room, all alone knowing I would die. You were there always, in my head. You told me not to be scared and comforted me. I have to admit sometimes it isn't that bad to have people like you in my mind."  
  
He laughed quietly. "Well, I wished to have you in my mind too. I longed to see your face again, to smell your scent, hear your voice. It was terrible to take all that away from me."  
  
She smiled. "I'm curious why this man wants to kill us all. And I want to ask him if he can imagine how I felt? And how he felt, knowing there was a little girl trapped inside a room and that she was going to die because of him. I wonder what kind of a man he is that he can handle this."  
  
He stroked her cheek softly. "Don't bother yourself with questions about him. He is a sick bastard. And believe me, there is nothing I would rather do than rip him into pieces", he said.  
  
She grinned. "I can imagine."  
  
He sat up and pulled her closer. "Just try to forget it okay? It's over now. I have you back and I'll never let anything happen to you again. I promise. Everything is going to be alright".  
  
She leaned against him. "I know. But it's not that easy to forget, ya know. I have these pictures burned in my mind. I'm afraid it's going to be a while till they disappear".  
  
"I know. But together we can make it. Can't we?" He asked and looked deep into her eyes. She nodded and smiled. "I'm sure".  
  
Two days later:  
  
Dan was already back on his feet again when Charles and Scott finally arrived. With them a small frail man with dark sad eyes. He followed them without even trying to escape.  
  
Rogue had heard them and wanted to see him but Logan grabbed her hand. "Stay here. I think maybe it's better you don't see him. I can smell your anger honey. And it won't help a bit if you scream at him or something like that".  
  
She shook her head. "I have to see him. And I have to ask him my questions, even if he won't answer. Do you understand?" Logan nodded and together they walked in the office.  
  
The man sat on a chair and the whole team was there to see him. Charles could feel their hate against this man. And he understood them but he also noticed that this man was just a poor squirt.  
  
"I want to ask you a few questions. And you better answer them", he said sounding deadly serious.  
  
The man nodded slightly. He knew that they were furious. And when he had seen all those little kids in the hallway, he had remembered that had killed some innocent little girl. Their girl. They had to hate him. And suddenly, it was almost inconceivable how he had been able to be this cold.  
  
"Why did you tell Greg and Dan to catch a mutant kid to test your poison on? And why the hell did you want to make this poison anyway?"  
  
"I had to kill every mutant. To save my family." He answered truthfully.  
  
Charles stared at him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
He looked up and decided it was time to tell someone about his gift. And about his vision. So he began to speak.  
  
"A few months ago, I had a vision. I have visions sometimes. Visions of things that will happen in the future. Like births, deaths, and accidents, for example. I stopped trying to prevent them a long time ago. But then I had this vision about the future. There was war. War between mutants and humans and...and.I.. I saw the death of.. of my daughter and my wife and thousands of other children, mutant kids and human kids. I wanted to prevent this, I had to. And I had to make a decision, humans or mutants. It was clear that it was impossible to live together on this earth. I thought of a poison to kill every mutant. I swear I wanted you to all die fast and without any pain. I didn't want to watch dying children again, mutant or not. I had to stop it. So I ordered Greg and Dan..," he stopped and looked down. Feeling the tears welling up in his eyes he covered his eyes quickly.  
  
They sat there motionless. Rogue stared at this poor man in pure shock. So that was the reason. But it didn't explain why he had wanted to test it on her.  
  
"Why m.. I mean why a kid? Why did you have to test it on a kid"?  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I told Greg to test it on a mutant. I wanted to be sure that it worked without pain. But Greg and his brother... I didn't know they would take a kid. I swear.. I'm so sorry she's dead. If I would get a second chance I would give my life for her. I didn't see her, I don't know her name but I hate myself for not saving her life. I saw the kids in the hallway and .. and I realized what I did. I know there's no excuse."  
  
Rogue stood up. Suddenly her hate disappeared. Now she felt only pity. "She isn't dead," she said quietly.  
  
He looked up and he stared at her with hopeful eyes. "You're sure? Where is she? Is she okay? Oh thank God", he stuttered.  
  
"She's standing right in front of you. And I don't know how much time I need to forget what happened. I mean I was trapped in a small room without windows and a single idea where I was. And then Greg told me I was going to die and took away my last hope. But I found a new friend who helped me to escape. And yes, I can say I'm okay so far."  
  
He stared at her in shock. "You? It was you"? She nodded slowly. "I don't know what to say to you. I'm so sorry. I swear I just wanted to save my family, can you understand what I felt"?  
  
She nodded and smiled a bit. "Yes, I think now I can. Thank you for telling me the truth."  
  
Logan stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. Charles sighed. "And what now? I'm sure you realized that you can't just kill us all. We have to find another way, don't you think"?  
  
He nodded. "I'm sure I can think of a way to prevent it," he said.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "No... We will do that, together. Mutants and humans". He smiled. "Sounds good to me,"  
  
Fin  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that's a stupid end but I just couldn't figure out a way how they could prevent the future. So don't be angry. Sorry. I hope you liked it anyway. 


End file.
